Recueil de drabble - SAO
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Recueil de divers drabble sur Sword Art Online. Qui se suive ou non.
1. Réalité

**Réalité**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Sword Art Online

**Pairing : **Kirito x Asuna

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Reki Kawahara

**Image : **Japon 19h30

**Note :** drabble pour le forum de la 'Ficothèque ardente' Mars 2014

**oOo**

Bien que ça fasse déjà un an qu'ils étaient tous sortis saint et sauf de Sword Art Online, cela lui paraissait toujours parfois un peu étrange de refaire partie de la vie réelle.

Au début, pendant de long mois il s'était trouvé décalait par rapport à ce qui l'entourait, il en avait été un peu déboussolé. Tellement que pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait eut le désir de retourner dans le jeu.

Mais à présent, tandis qu'il pouvait voir la silhouette d'Asuna, assise sur l'un des nombreux rochers de ce parc où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver, Kirito était juste heureux de pouvoir se dire que tout cela était enfin réel.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la rejoignis sous le soleil éblouissant de ce début de printemps. Elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, et son cœur manqua un battement avant qu'il ne s'empare de ses lèvres. Il caressa son ventre plat d'une de ses mains tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Oui, c'était si bon que tout cela soit vrai. Ici, ils pouvaient enfin avoir la vie à deux qu'ils si ardemment désiré dans le jeu. Mariage, enfant, rien ne serait factice et les lèvres d'Asuna n'avait jamais été aussi délicieuse que dans la réalité.


	2. Vacance

**Vacance**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Sword Art Online

**Pairing : **Kirito x Asuna

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Reki Kawahara

**Image : **Amérique du sud

**Note :** drabble pour le forum de la 'Ficothèque ardente' Aout 2014

**oOo**

Ils étaient allongés sur leurs tapis de plage, les pieds plongeaient dans le sable blanc, à l'abri de grands palmiers qui les abritaient du soleil estival. Une légère brise passa sur eux.

Kirito esquissa un sourire, tournant la tête vers Asuna. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient relevés en une haute queue-de-cheval et des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses pommettes. Sentant un regard peser sur elle, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Kirito regrettait presque les grosses lunettes de soleil qui étaient posées sur son nez, et qui lui cachaient les grands yeux chocolat qu'il aimait tant.

D'un index, il traça une ligne d'une tempe au menton d'Asuna qui lui adressa un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kirito ?

- Rien. J'étais seulement en train de me rappeler ce jour, dans SAO, où on s'est octroyé des vacances, comme aujourd'hui.

- Tout était diffèrent pourtant.

- Pas entre nous.

Cette affirmation fit frissonner Asuna. Ça remua quelque chose au fond d'elle. Tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le brun remontant à la surface, la submergeant. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle se redressa et s'empara de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser doux et fort, synonyme de souvenirs et de promesses. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer son Kirito.


	3. Conclusion hâtive

**Conclusion hâtive**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Sword Art Online

**Pairing : **Kirito x Asuna

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Reki Kawahara

**Image : **infidélité

**Note :** drabble pour le forum de la 'Ficothèque ardente' septembre 2014

**oOo**

Les yeux de Kirito s'écarquillèrent d'effrois, quand il réalisa la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il écarta ses mains du mollet autour duquel elles se trouvaient, ne quittant pas du regard Asuna qui venait de faire irruption dans son salon.

- Asuna, c'est pas ce que tu crois, finit-il par lâcher.

Toutefois, la jeune femme partie en courant, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Kirito ne réfléchit pas avant de sauter sur ses pieds pour la poursuivre, ne se préoccupant pas de faire tomber celle sur qui il avait ses mains quelques minutes auparavant.

Il la rattrapa dans le vestibule. Il arriva juste à temps pour l'arrêter, enserrant son bras et la retourna vers lui.

- Je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Arrête ! Ne me mens pas.

- Asuna…

- Il fallait que tu le dises si ça n'allait plus…

Kirito fronça les sourcils la tirant jusque dans ses bras.

- Asuna, c'était Sugu !

- Quoi ?

- C'était ma sœur ! Elle avait juste besoin que je suis lui masse le mollet parce qu'elle avait une crampe.

Asuna lui rendit son étreinte, soulagée. Elle avait eu si peur. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre sans Kirito.


	4. Au cœur du blizzard

**Au cœur du blizzard**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Sword Art Online

**Pairing : **Kirito x Asuna

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Reki Kawahara

**Image : **Alaska

**Note :** drabble pour le forum de la 'Ficothèque ardente' Octobre 2014

**oOo**

Pallier 67. Ils étaient venus ici dans l'espoir de trouver un matériau spécial. Manque de chance, cette zone faisait partie du côté glacial de l'Aincrad. Ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés par le blizzard mordant qui se mettait à souffler par intermittence.

Forçaient de redescendre rapidement, Kirito et Asuna s'étaient dépêchés de trouver un endroit à l'abri des rafales de vent. Ces dernières soufflaient tellement fort, que la cime des arbres sous lesquels ils avaient planté une tente, penchait dangereusement. C'était perdu d'avance. Il allait leur être impossible d'atteindre la grotte en haut de la montagne.

Allongeait et emmitouflait dans la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son sac de couchage, Kirito soupira doucement. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Asuna, plongeant son nez dans les longues boucles rousses.

- Désolé Kirito. C'est moi qui t'ais forcé à venir ici.

- C'est pas grave.

Asuna leva la tête vers lui, son souffle léger caressant la peau de son cou. Kirito frissonna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne.

- Ça nous fera des souvenirs supplémentaires.

Elle esquissa un sourire discret et se redressa sur un coude. Surélevé au-dessus de lui, Kirito glissa une main sur sa joue avant de s'emparer fougueusement de ses lèvres. Ça aller être de beaux souvenirs.


	5. Magique

**Magique**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Sword Art Online

**Pairing : **Kirito x Asuna

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Reki Kawahara

**Image : **Aurore boréale

**Note :** drabble pour le forum de la 'Ficothèque ardente' Novembre 2014

**oOo**

C'était magique. Des millions d'étoiles s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Des raies de lumières de plusieurs verts différents parcouraient le ciel, tandis que la nuit entreprenait déjà son cycle.

L'air était agréable. Des grillons chantaient. Le bruit de l'eau, venant du petit étang auprès duquel ils se trouvaient, lui provenait paisiblement. La lumière en haut d'un phare, au loin, s'étendait dans le ciel noir et vert. C'était envoutant.

Elle ferma les yeux. Une bouche chaude et humide parcourut son ventre. Une langue traça le contour de son nombril. Descendit lentement sur l'une des hanches avant de se perdre dans l'intérieur d'une des cuisses. Asuna glissa une main dans les mèches noires de Kirito. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle décela une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux noirs. La langue mutine remonta jusqu'à son aine et elle soupira. De plaisir, d'anticipation.

C'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais leur première fois n'avait rien de comparable. Depuis, tout était bien différent. Une langue glissa sur son intimité la faisant se tendre. Ses yeux se rouvrir sur le ciel embrasé de vert. Oui, tout était différent. C'était réel et sa relation avec Kirito avait des allures de rêves. Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau.

- Je t'aime, mima-t-elle du bout des lèvres.


	6. Invité

**Invité**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Sword Art Online

**Pairing : **Kirito x Asuna

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Reki Kawahara

**Note :** Drabble réalisé dans le cadre du 'Calendrier de l'avent' sur 'La fichothèque ardente'. Le but du jeu : Un drabble par jour sur un mot donné tous les soirs.

**Mot du jour :** Invité.

**oOo**

Ça faisait des heures qu'elle hésitait, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre.

C'était la première fois qu'elle allait rencontrer la mère et la sœur de Kirito, ces dernières l'ayant invité après que le jeune homme leur ait enfin avoué leur relation. Le brun avait quelque peu traîné à cause de Sugu, ne désirant pas la blesser.

Elle retrouvait enfin son grand frère après des années, certaines pendant lesquelles il l'avait ignoré, mais Asuna était confiante.

Elle soupira, hésitant encore entre la robe rouge en satin et celle verte à bustier, quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle passa un peignoir et découvrit derrière la porte, Sada, la gouvernante, et à sa plus grande surprise, accompagnait de Kirito.

Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et pénétra la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux que je vienne te chercher.

- Ma mère a accepté que tu rentres ?

- Elle était réticente, mais elle a accepté pour le dîner, alors je suppose qu'elle s'est résigné pour le reste. Je préfère la rouge, ajouta-t-il en pointant la robe.

Asuna sourit et se débarrassa de son peignoir, sous le regard noir et brûlant de Kirito. Ils avaient bien quelques minutes supplémentaires.


	7. Les secrets

**Les secrets**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Sword Art Online

**Pairing : **Kirito x Asuna

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Reki Kawahara

**Note :** Drabble réalisé dans le cadre du 'Calendrier de l'avent' sur 'La fichothèque ardente'. Le but du jeu : Un drabble par jour sur un mot donné tous les soirs.

**Mot du jour : **Secret.

**oOo**

Il existe tellement de définition pour un si petit mot : Secret. Il y a les joyeux, les contraignants, les impatients, qui nous tordent une peu l'estomac dans l'attente de la surprise.

Ceux qui nous surprennent. Les blessants. Ceux qui nous laissent amorphes, auxquels ont à bien du mal à croire. Qui nous font nous dire que c'est impossible. Inimaginable. Et pourtant.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas un secret. Ils avaient seulement omis de le dire parce que cela n'était pas réel. Parce que ça n'avait été que dans un jeu. Cependant, Suguha n'était pas idiote. Elle avait remarqué combien ils avaient hâte que ça le cas.

Leurs mains qui se serraient. Leurs regards qui se cherchaient continuellement. Comme s'ils craignaient de se perdre de vue. Comme si en un instant, ça pouvait être le cas. Et probablement que c'était la crainte avec laquelle ils avaient dû vivre jour après jour dans SAO.

Elle prenait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager ça avec son frère. Même si elle avait décidé, elle aussi, de s'immerger dans les MMORPG pour se rapprocher de son monde, cette expérience les concernait tous les deux uniquement.

Elle porta un toast à sa bouche, et pour la première fois, compris réellement les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Kirito.


End file.
